Camp Half-Blood Show! SEASON 2!
by HyeFireFlame
Summary: Here is the second season of the new Camp Half-Blood Show! Rated K for words like crap, screw, shut up, and stupid, maybe other stuff. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!
1. Chapter 1

"We need plans for Season 2" said Annabeth. "Like skits?" Percy asked her. "Yeah. Skits." They jotted down tons of ideas. All seemed good. The best ones they picked for the new season. Then, Travis and Conner Stoll walked up to them  
and asked what were they doing. "We're jotting down new ideas for season 2" Percy told them. "Can we help?" Travis asked. "Alright." They spent hours and hours writing ideas down. Percy looked at his watch. It was 11:00. They missed the sing-a-long. So,  
they went to bed. Percy couldn't sleep though. He was way to excited about Season 2.

* * *

 **Hey! Here is my second fanfic. The chapters are short. I know that, I'm gonna remind you that I am a terrible writer. But, there's a little background info.**

 ****

 **Peace,**

 ****

 **HyeFireFlame**


	2. Episode 1

So, today was the premiere of the second season of the Camp Half-Blood Show! Percy had good skits planned out. Him, Annabeth, Travis, and Conner were working on it all month. They had everything memorized and it was two minutes till show  
time. Percy checked with Travis and he said everything was cool. Then the announcer announced him as usual. He ran on stage and grinned. "Hey and welcome back to the Camp Half-Blood Show!" The audience cheered. Percy continued. "To start off today, we're  
gonna do a magic show!" The audience oohed and ahhhed. "Let's have Lou Ellen come on stage!" The audience cheered. She came on stage and she smiled. "Hi everyone! So, to start this off can I have my assistant?" Leo came on stage with an angry look. "I'm  
gonna kill you" he whispered in Percy's ear. "So, we're gonna have Leo here jump into a pool of flesh-eating Sharks!" The crowd cheered for Leo. Leo slightly smiled. "Leo, can you please walk the plank?" Lou Ellen asked politely with a grin. Leo did as  
he was told. "Great! Now Leo, jump in!" Leo jumped in and the room went completely silent. "Leo?" Percy asked, "you there?" All of the sudden, Leo jumped out of the pool wrestling a great white shark. The audience cheered, "Leo! Leo! Leo!" Leo then punched  
the great white in the nose and threw it into the pool. Lou Ellen grinned. "Awesome! Next, I'm gonna take Leo's nose off!" Leo eyes widened. "Ohhhhhhhh hell no!" "Sorry." And Lou Ellen took Leo's nose off. "What the :)$& -&:$):&&\- - /?"  
Leo yelled which was censored of course. Percy took over. "Let's all give Lou Ellen a round of applause!" The audience give her a big round of applause. She curtsied and ran off of the stage. "Thanks again Lou Ellen!" Leo yelled out sarcastically. Percy  
laughed. "Here is our skit. It's called: "How the Seven's Quest Should Have Gone."

* * *

Special guests: The Olympians.

 _Annabeth, Leo, Piper, and Jason have just finished building the Argo ll. Leo was excited to finally sail it for the first time. They got into the ship. Annabeth was anxious to finally see Percy again. "Can we go now?" Piper asked. "Yup" said a voice from behind them. Standing there was Zeus and the Olympians. "Let me slap your ship to Camp Jupiter" said Zeus. Leo gulped. "Would that kill us?" He asked. "If you don't hold on you'll have a very good chance of dying" said Zeus. "Good luck" said Apollo. "You'll need it" said Ares. "Stay beautiful Piper and Annabeth" said Aphrodite. "Don't use your toothpaste tonight" Hermes insisted. Zeus slapped their ship to Camp Jupiter. They reunited with Percy, Hazel, and Frank. Then, Zeus slapped the ship to Greece where they fought Giants. "Hang on" Percy said, "Annabeth, let's cut our arms with our weapons so we can wake Gaea. Then, we'll have an epic battle with her. Leo will die and he'll come back to life. Probably rescue Calypso. Let's do this!" They cut their arms and Zeus slapped their ship to Camp Half-Blood. Leo died. Gaea went bye bye. Octavian was shot into the air while yelling: "Weeeee!" That's how the Seven's quest should have gone._

* * *

The audience howled with laughter at the skit. Percy ran back on stage satisfied. "Here's our last skit. It's gonna be called: "The Party."

* * *

 _Sally Jackson was going away for the weekend with Paul to see Philadelphia. "Alright Percy, you may have ice cream. Just no parties." Sally and Paul left the apartment and Percy shrugged. "I'm bored. I'll have a party." He called Annabeth, Jason, the rest of the seven, Nico, Thalia, Reyna, and Grover. Thalia arrived first with beer. Percy gasped. "Thalia! We aren't 21!" He yelled out. "Shut up. I've been drunk before." The rest arrived and they all got drunk quickly besides Annabeth who said it wasn't wise to do that. "Shut up Anniebethy!" Thalia laughed. Then, she passed out. Leo walked up to Jason and started imitating him. "Jason...Ja-Ja-Jason, that's how you sound like. I love you man. You're my-my-my worst enemy!" Jason smiled. "Totally. I think you're a mistake and a screw-up!" Percy stepped onto the coffee table and yelled out: "I HAVE TO GO TO THE LITTLE BOYS ROOM!" They cheered. Except Annabeth who chuckled and rolled her eyes. Percy walked up to her. "Annie, have some beer! It's good for health" he said then passed out. "Shut up Percy" she whispered in his ear. When Sally and Paul got home, they realized Percy had a party. He had the tv messed up. He was passed out along with Thalia, Leo, and Grover. The rest left. "PERSEUS JACKSON!" Sally screamed at the top of her lungs. Percy woke up and walked up to his mom nervously. "Yes?" He winced. Sally growled. "I thought I said no party. DANG IT PERCY! I TOLD YOU NO PARTY CAUSE I WANTED TO BE THERE IF YOU DID! I WANNA GET WASTED YOU STUPID EXCUSE FOR A SON OF POSEIDON!" Percy spent the rest of the day trying to take in what his mom said._

The audience was rolling in their seats dying of laughter. Percy ran on stage. "Thank you everyone for coming! Have a good night!"

* * *

 **That is the premiere of the second season. I tried to make it as funny as I could. Next episode, I'm gonna do an Ask the Seven skit. You can ask a question and I'll put it in!**  
 **  
**

 **Peace,**

 ****

 **HyeFireFlame  
**


	3. Episode 2

**Alright a few things, I'd like to know how the show is going. Just to say if I should continue it. Next, I'd also like people to request. I have a hard time thinking of new ideas. So, if you just do those two, I'll be cool. Enjoy the next episode! By the way, this whole episode will be ask the seven.**

Today was the second episode of the second season. Percy was getting anxious because he had one he really wanted to show the audience. The announcer announced him as usual. "Welcome everyone to the Camp Half-Blood Show!" The audience  
cheered and clapped. "Alright, so to start of today, you guys wrote down a question. A question for the Seven demigods who went to stop Gaea. So here's some questions!"

* * *

 _To Hazel: Heard of Hotline Bling? -Travis and Conner Stoll_

 __

 _Hazel: No._

 _Frank: I'd be thankful if you didn't show her it._

 _Leo: No way. Percy, grab the computer, and Hazel sit down in this chair._

 _Percy: We love this song._

 _Annabeth: This ain't wise._

 _Piper: Oh shut up! I saw you dancing to "Work" By Rihanna Ft. Drake._

 _Annabeth: *blushes* I like that song._

 _Jason: Now Hazel dear, watch it._

 _Frank: Please no._

 _Hazel: *watches Hotline Bling music video*_

 _Percy: So?_

 _Hazel: I'm lost at words._

 _Frank: In a good way or bad way?_

 _Hazel: Good way._

 _Frank: $ &-/ &!_

 _Leo: Frank! You can't say that on television!_

 _Frank: I don't care._

 _Annabeth: Right? Drake sucks!_

 _Piper: *Turns on "Work"*_

 _Annabeth: *starts dancing*_

* * *

_To Leo: Calypso or Fangirls? -Grover Underwood_

 __

 _Leo: Ummm?_

 _Calypso: What is it Leo?_

 _Annabeth: YOU'RE NOT EVEN PART OF THE SEVEN!_

 _Piper: Calm down Annabeth *Turns on "Work"*_

 _Annabeth: *starts dancing*_

 _Percy: Choose the Fangirls Leo._

 _Calypso: Shut it Percy._

 _Leo: Calypso._

 _Jason/Frank/Percy: Dang it Leo!_

 _Leo: What?_

 _Frank: You chose_ _ **one**_ _girl._

 _Leo: So?_

 _Percy: You could've chose a billion._

 _Jason: Shame Leo. *puts on shades* *drinks Latte* Shame._

* * *

_To Jason: Piper or Me? -Drew Tanaka_

 __

 _Piper: DREW!_

 _Drew: What?_

 _Jason: STOP FLIRTING WITH ME!_

 _Drew: NO!_

 _Percy: STOP FLIRTING WITH MY BRO!_

 _Annabeth: Percy, you make it sound like you prefer time with Jason then me. *Runs away crying.*_

 _Percy: -)$;$)/)/ &!_

 _Leo: Better go help her dude._

 _Percy: Yup. *Walks away*_

 _Drew: Anywayyy...NEVER!_

 _Piper: OH YA BETTER OR IM GONNA SUE YO BUTT!_

 _Drew: WHY WOULD YOU SUE ME BECAUSE OF THAT?_

 _Jason: COZ SHE CAN!_

 _Drew: SHUT UP HOT BOY!_

 _Piper: THERE YOU GO! YOU CALLED HIM HOT!_

 _Drew/Jason/Piper: *argues*_

 _Hazel: I feel like we're the only normal ones._

 _Frank: *starts dancing to Let it Go*_

 _Hazel: Never mind._

* * *

_To Annabeth: Is Architecture better than Percy? -Malcolm_

 __

 _Annabeth: Yes. COZ PERCY LIKES JASON BETTER THAN ME!_

 _Percy: NO I DONT! *starts crying on the floor*_

 _Jason: It's cool bro._

 _Annabeth: Step away Jason._

 _Leo: I'm listening to Fall Out Boy! Shut up!_

 _Piper: Since when have you been into Fall Out Boy?_

 _Leo: Since forever! My favorite song is The Phoenix!_

 _Frank: I like Thnks Fr Th Mmrs!_

 _Percy: I like It Ain't a Scene It's An Arms Race!_

 _Annabeth: PERCY! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ARGUING ABOUT YOU AND ME!_

 _Percy: No._

 _Annabeth: Architecture._

* * *

 _To Frank: What Does The Fox Say? -Clarisse La Rue._

 __

 _Frank: *Turns into a fox* Ring-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding. *changes back* happy?_

 _The Seven: Yup._

* * *

That was the wholeepisode. The audience loved it. They were rolling in their seats. Percy ran out chuckling. Then, he started laughing. "Okay! Okay! That was good! Alright, anyway, Bye! Have a good night!"


	4. Episode 3

**So, right now I'm in Greece. Gorgeous place if you haven't been. I've been having trouble updating, so here is new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was the third episode of the second season. But, there was something wrong. The cameras wouldn't turn on. The crew tried for four hours straight to fix them but no luck. "Dang it!" Percy yelled out, "why now?" Leo almost was  
crushed when the camera fell on top of him. It took twenty minutes to get the camera off of him. Finally, the camera turned on. Percy wanted to know who did it and why. But, right now it was showtime.

The announcer announced Percy as usual. He ran on stage with a bright smile. "Hi everyone! Welcome back to another episode of The Camp Half-Blood Show!" The audience cheered and clapped. "So, today I we had some difficulties with the  
cameras. Sorry for the ten minute delay. But, here is our first skit: "Switching Kids!"

* * *

Special guests: Poseidon and Aphrodite

 _"Dad! I don't wanna do this!" Percy pleads to his father. "Son, you need to. You get a chance to have a godly mother! And Aphrodite is the best one!" Poseidon insisted. "Fiiiiiiiine!" "The other choice is Hera. So, son, Hera or Aphrodite?" Percy scratched his head. "Doesn't Hera have no half-blood children?" "We're switching with Hepheastus." "Aphrodite it is."_

 __

 _"So, here is Piper! Now, here are some rules. No candy before bedtime, no staying up more than nine o'clock. That's pretty much it!" Aphrodite said happily. Poseidon frowned. "Okay. Here are some rules with Percy. No being inappropriate with him. No being inappropriate with him. And no being inappropriate with him." Aphrodite scowled. "I won't touch him geez!" "You've been staring at his abs the whole time we've been talking!" Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Let's get this over with."_

 __

 _"Soooooooo, Piper...what do you like to do?" Poseidon asked her awkwardly. "Um... I like to hang out with friends, and...hang out with friends." Poseidon just stared at her legs for twenty seconds. "Poseidon, stop staring at my legs!" Piper yelled. "Sorrrrryyy!"_

 __

 _"Percy, you wanna go to McDonalds?" Aphrodite asked with a bright smile. "No...I don't like McDonalds_ **(true dat. I am not a fan of McDonalds.)** _" Aphrodite smiled. "Chick Fil-A?" "Alriiiiiiiiiiight." But, Percy was staring at Aphrodite's eyes. "Percy, stop staring at my eyes. It's awkward as heck!" "Sorrrrryyy!"_  
style="font-weight: bold;"

 __

 _"WHERE IS THIS RONALD MCDONALD?!" Poseidon boomed. They were atMcDonalds and it wasn't going well. "Sir, you can't see Mr. McDonald! He isn't here!" A worker pleaded. "SILENCE! I know he is here. I sense him!" He yelled out. Piper just sat in the kids area because Poseidon suggested she went there. "Poseidon, shut up" she whispered under her breath. "RONALD MCDONALD! SHOW YOURSELF!" Poseidon shouted out. "Just...hold on for one second" the worker insisted. Twenty-five minutes later, Ronald McDonald walked right to Poseidon and said: "Sir, you're scaring away the costumes!" Poseidon raised an eyebrow. "I was just going to tell you I love your work!"_

 __

 _Percy, Aphrodite, Poseidon, and Piper met at a bar and they switched back. "I hate your dad" Piper whispered in Percy's ear. "I hate your mom" he whispered back._

* * *

The audience couldn't stop laughing. Percy ran onto the stage. "By the way, Aphrodite and I went to counseling because she touched me inappropriately." The audience laughed even harder. "Here's are next skit and it's called: "How Frozen  
Should Have Gone."

* * *

Special guests: Piper, Jason, and Annabeth.

Percy as Kristoff ( **he had to dye his hair blond)**

Annabeth as Elsa  
Piper as Anna  
Jason as Prince Hans  
Leo as Olaf

 _The Ice Castle Scene:_ **(the one where Elsa freezes Anna's heart)**

 ****

 _"Elsa, please don't leave again!" Anna cried out. "ANNA! YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR TWENTY MINUTES! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Elsa yelled out to her. Anna started to sing._

 __

 _A: I have a sister who has ice powers. And no one likes heeeerrrrrr!_

 _A: I have a sister who hides out. And everyone hates heeeerrrrrr! "Anna, that isn't nice" Elsa told her. All of the Sudden, she hit her sister in the heart with ice. "THERE! NOW WILL YOU LEAVE!" Then, Kristoff ran in. He started singing._

 _K: Anna, we need to get you help!_

 _A: No, it's okay, Kristoff, Let's just leeeeeeeave!_

 _K: Are you okaaaaaaay?_

 __

 _That made Anna angry. "I JUST GOT HIT IN THE HEARTH WITH AN ICICLE! IS THAT OKAY TO YOU?!" Kristoff covered your mouth. I'm gonna throw you off the balcony he thought._

 __

 _Hans Betray Anna Scene:_

 __

 _"Anna, you suck. I hate you" Prince Hans heartlessly tells her. "But...But...But, I love you!" Hans chuckled. "I got to kill Elsa...so...smell you later!" Anna smiled. "Have fun! Go kill my idiot sis!" Olaf walked in. "Hey Anna! I'm gonna go melt myself. There is no meaning of life" he cried. "No! Olaf! Don't do it!" Olaf started sobbing. "I CANT LIVE IN SUMMER!" Then, he ran into the fireplace. A guard walked in. "Anna, your sister is dead."_

* * *

The audience couldn't stop laughing. They were rolling in their seats. Percy ran on stage chuckling. "So, instead of a last skit. We gotta end the show early" he said. The audience awwwed. "But, you can always watch on TV! Good night!"  
The audience clapped and cheered and walked out of the amphitheater.

* * *

 **That took me** _ **forever**_ **to write. Have a nice day! Hope you enjoyed! I'm very sorry for people who were offended by the Olaf thing. Just tell me and I'll edit it out and write something else!**  
 **  
**

 **Peace,**

 ****

 **HyeFireFlame**

 _  
_

 __


End file.
